unexpected night
by Shan-Kun
Summary: Smut-ish version of unexpected visitor enjoy and let me know how I should write my smut scenes rated to be safe. Sorry it's so short Dx


_hey guys~ back with another fic~ I decided to make this one shot kinda a smut fic. Meh R&R please! _

_Lynn, you are worth murdering just for your review XD I'll spare you though simply because of Iza. :3_

_Disclaimer: I own Skaya and Tiarie. But not Kurama. Maybe in my dreams._

* * *

I changed clothes and sat down on my bed, contemplating on what to do next. I had did my homework, cleaned, wash, and etcetera. I decided to get on my laptop and play chess. I was black because I'm just that good. I kid. I suck at chess. I usually lose to the computer opponent. Like now. It's my fifth loss to computer opponent. It's during this loss there's a knock on my door.

'Huh. Must be Skaya.' I thought to myself. I skipped to the door and opened it,my jaw hitting the ground.

"Hello, Tia. I'm assuming you're in a good mood judging by your expression." He chuckles.

I'm going to murder Skaya...

"Yes. Hi Kurama." I blush a bit, not expecting him to be here aty door. Hell, I thought he'd be at home studying for a test.

"So...what are you doing here anyway? I thought we had a test tomorrow..."

"We do. But I thought i could come over and...well just hang out, as you would put it."

Wait, he's not here to study? Is the world ending?

"Oh...I'm not exactly a fun person..." It was the truth. I'm not. I'm very boring. He chuckles again.

"I'm sure we'll figure out something~" I blink, then open the door wider to let him in. Was that a bag...full of clothes? Was he planning to stay the night?

"I hope you don't mind. Skaya wants me to stay kinda near her."

"I don't mind. I have a spare room."in my fantasies, he sleeps with me. Wearing nothing but his- woah, stop.

"Lovely~"

I lead him to the spare room. All the while feeling eyes watching me. He was actuallywatchingmelikeahawk! I tried to hide my blush,but it didn't work.

"Are you ok? You're awfully red..." He sounds so concerned. Crap.

"Yeah I'm fine~ just...it's a little hot. Anyway here's your room for tonight! Dinner will be ready in a bit...or so. See ya!" I dash out, but he grabs my arm before I'm even a foot away, and pulls me against him. I blushed even more.

"I am making you blush. Is there...something I'm doing?"

"No...you always make me blush..." I avoided his gaze and looked at his chest. God he has such a well sculpted chest...hell, he's...gorgeous...and my dream guy...a guy I will never have. I laid my head on his chest, just enjoying him holding me. His arms wrap around me, holding my waist.

"And you always make me hide my own blush around you." I blink, then look up, meeting his gaze.

"...how do I..."

"You just do, Tia. And there's no one else who does." No one else? I swore up and down...

"...not even Brea?" I had to ask.

"Never her. Only you." His arms tightened around me, chest completely against his. He strokes my cheek, then cups that side of my face.

"I'm happy to hear that I'm the one who makes you blush Tia...you have no idea how happy that makes me."

"Hearing you say that I'm the one who...nearly makes you blush...I almost feel stupid for thinking I was nothing more than a friend...I i guess...when you look like me...act like me..."

"Tia, your looks are apart of you. Your actions are a part of you. If I like one part of you, I like all of you. Nothing will change that. Ever. To me, you are beautiful just the way you are."

"..Kurama..."

"It's just the truth. And I mean every word." The hand on my cheek returns to my waist, and he presses his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. Naturally, I kissed him back. He smiled in the kiss, then kissed me even deeper than before, his hands sliding up and down my waist. I gasped and shivered. He grinned, then he slid his hands underneath my shirt. I shivered even more and pressed myself against him. He smiled and murmured into my ear.

"Dinner can wait. I want dessert~" I shivered again, and before I knew it, he Has me on the bed, his hips pinning my hips. He kissed and licked at my neck, sending more shivers and gasps and moans. By the time we were both naked, there were several hickeys on my neck. Both sides. He laid on top of me, murmuring in my ear.

"I think it's time I had the rest of my dessert~" gosh he makes me shiver like crazy.

"Mmm~ take your dessert then~" and he did just that. All night long.

Maybe Skaya was worth keeping alive. I'm still gonna beat her up though.

* * *

_Well what do you think?~ should I write smut like this or full blown?~ let me know please. :3_


End file.
